sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
The Possession of Hannah Grace
| writer = Brian Sieve | starring = | music = John Frizzell | cinematography = Lennert Hillege | editing = | studio = | distributor = Sony Pictures Releasing | released = | country = United States | language = English | runtime = 86 minutes | budget = $6–7.7 million | gross = $43 million }} The Possession of Hannah Grace (also known in some countries as Cadaver) is a 2018 American supernatural horror film directed by Diederik van Rooijen and written by Brian Sieve. It stars Shay Mitchell, Kirby Johnson, Stana Katic, Grey Damon and Nick Thune, and follows a former policewoman who encounters the supernatural while working in a morgue. The film was released in the United States on November 30, 2018, by Screen Gems. It received generally negative reviews from critics and grossed $43 million worldwide. Cast * Shay Mitchell as Megan Reed, a troubled ex-cop who takes the graveyard shift in a morgue. * Stana Katic as Lisa Roberts, a nurse and Megan's friend. * Grey Damon as Andrew Kurtz, a police officer and Megan's ex-boyfriend. * Kirby Johnson as Hannah Grace, a girl possessed and resurrected by demons. * Nick Thune as Randy, an EMT and friend of Megan's. * Jacob Ming-Trent as Ernie Gainor, a security guard at the hospital. * Max McNamara as Dave, a security guard at the hospital who has a crush on Megan. * Louis Herthum as Grainger, Hannah Grace's father. Production Development On March 23, 2016, it was announced that Screen Gems hired Diederik van Rooijen to direct horror thriller Cadaver from a script by Brian Sieve, which Todd Garner and Sean Robins would produce through Broken Road Productions. The film was originally entitled Cadaver. Casting On June 6, 2016, Shay Mitchell joined the principal cast to play Megan Reed, and on October 28, Stana Katic was also cast in the film, along with Grey Damon, Nick Thune, Jacob Ming-Trent, Max McNamara, Louis Herthum and Kirby Johnson. Filming Principal photography on the film began on November 8, 2016, in Boston, Massachusetts, with the production team including director of photography Lennert Hillege, production designer Paula Loos, and costume designer Deborah Newhall. Filming would also take place at New England Studios in Devens, Massachusetts. The film was shot entirely on a Sony α7S II camera, marking the first time a feature film was shot using a mirrorless full-frame camera. Release The film was released in the United States on November 30, 2018. In several countries, including Brazil, Greece and Israel, the film was released a day earlier on November 29. On October 15, 2018, Sony released the first trailer online. The studio spent about $12 million on promoting the film. Reception Box office The Possession of Hannah Grace grossed $14.8 million in the United States and Canada, and $28.2 million in other territories, for a total worldwide gross of $43 million, against a production budget of about $7.7 million. In the United States and Canada, the film was projected to gross $3–7 million from 2,065 theaters in its opening weekend. It made $2.6 million on its first day, including $625,000 from Thursday night previews. It went on to debut to $6.5 million, finishing seventh. Due to it being a "low-budget cash grab in the current slow marketplace," anything over $5.5 million would have been considered a success by Sony. In its second weekend the film dropped 51% to $3.2 million, an above-average hold for an horror film (which typically drop at least 60%). Critical response On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 19% based on 53 reviews, with a weighted average of 4.09/10. The website's critical consensus reads, "The Possession of Hannah Grace feints at real horror just often enough to offer hints of the movie it should have been -- and further frustrate viewers seeking a good scare." On Metacritic, the film has a weighted average score of 37 out of 100, based on 10 critics, indicating "generally unfavorable reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "C–" on an A+ to F scale, while those surveyed by PostTrak gave it a 36% overall positive score and a 24% "definite recommend." References External links * Category:2010s horror thriller films Category:2010s supernatural films Category:2018 horror films Category:American films Category:American horror thriller films Category:American supernatural horror films Category:American supernatural thriller films Category:Films about exorcism Category:Films shot in Boston Category:Hospital films Category:Screen Gems films Category:Films directed by Diederik van Rooijen Category:2010s supernatural horror films